Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's) include an internal combustion engine, an electric traction motor, and a traction battery. The engine can be connected to the motor in parallel or in series. A torque converter and/or launch clutch can couple the engine and motor to a transmission to transmit torque to wheels. When the vehicle is under relatively large loads or is traveling on an incline, the required torque to propel the vehicle is increased.